Ino's Potential Break Up Song
by akinaxx
Summary: Shikamaru really messed up.  Now he's making it up to Ino.  InoXShika.


Ino's Potential Break Up Song

Songfic

_La __da__da__da__da__da_

_La __da__da__da__da__da_

_La __da__da__da__da__da_

Ino layed on her belly on top of her bed. She had her cell phone out and was flipping through text messages and listening to various voice mails. She grumbled to herself when she found that all of them were from Shikamaru.

_It took too long_

_It took too long_

_It took too long for you to call back_

_And normally I would just forget that_

_Except for the fact it was my birthday_

_My stupid birthday_

A week ago Ino had celebrated her 15th birthday with Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata. She'd invited some others including Shikamaru, but most couldn't go and wished her a happy birthday by phone. She expected Shikamaru to be one of the first to call her back, but he never called.

_I played along_

_I played along_

_I played along_

_Rolled right of my back_

_But obviously my armor was cracked_

_What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?_

_Who would forget that?_

_The type of __guy__ who doesn't see,_

_What he has until she leaves_

_Don't let me go!_

_Cause without me you know your lost,_

_Wise up now or pay the cost_

_Soon you will know!_

At first she acted as if nothing was wrong. She figured that he would wish her a Happy Birthday when she saw him the next day at training. Even though she saw him almost all day he didn't even glance her way let alone wish her a Happy Birthday. Later Ino asked Shikamaru why he hadn't gone to her Birthday Party. He looked at her with eyebrows raised, and asked, "Yesterday was your birthday?" Ino was shocked. He hadn't even known. Now she was mad.

_You're not living_

_'Til__you're living, living__ with me_

_You're not winning_

_'Til__ you're winning, winning me_

_You're not getting _

_'Til__ you're getting, getting me_

_You're not living_

_'Til__you're living, living__ for me_

Ino stood there for the longest time, staring at her so called teammate. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She slapped Shikamaru, turned on her heel, and stormed off towards her house. He hadn't even known that it was her birthday. Some friend he turned out to be. As soon as Ino had gotten home she had run up to her room and cryed into a pillow. Punching the mattress all the while.

_This is the potential break up song_

_Our album needs just one_

_Oh baby please_

_Please tell me_

_She took her face out of the pillow and looked at the hand she had used to slap __Shikamaru__ with red swollen eyes. She hadn't meant to slap him. And in that moment she regretted it. _

_We got along_

_We got along_

_We got along until you did that_

_Now all I want is just my stuff back_

_Do you get that?_

_Let me repeat that_

_I want my stuff back_

_You can send it in a box_

_I don't care_

_Just drop it off_

_I won't be home_

_'Cause without me you know your lost_

_Minus you I'm better off_

_Soon you will know!_

Usually Shikamaru and Ino got along fairly well. Many thought that they were dating but Ino made sure to correct them. They were just friends, and she liked it that way. They were best friends for the longest time, and now all she wanted to do was forget that lazy smirk of his. Ever since his mistake he'd been calling Ino day and night trying to get a word in to explain himself. She wouldn't let him. Calls kept coming, but they were all just pitiful pleadings from Shikamaru, for Ino to call him back so he could apologize.

_You're not living_

_'Til__you're living, living__ with me_

_You're not winning _

_'Til__ you're winning, winning me_

_You're not getting_

_'Til__ you're getting, getting me_

_You're not living_

_'Til__you're living, living__ for me_

This lead to why she was moping about in her room, viewing the call logs on her cell phone. Her cell phone began to vibrate which startled her. It was a text message from Shikamaru. She was going to delete it when she noticed the title of the message. 'I'm sorry Ino there's not much else I can say.' She decided to read it. It only had six words, 'Meet me at the training grounds'.

_You can try_

_You can try_

_You know that I'd know it'd be a lie_

_Without me you're going to die_

_So you'd better think clearly, clearly_

_Before you nearly, nearly bust up the situation_

_You're going to miss dearly, dearly_

_Come on!_

Ino stared at the screen on her phone contemplating what she should do. She really wanted to give Shikamaru a chance to redeem himself, but she didn't know if it was time. Without any further thought on the subject Ino got up and changed into a light purple sundress. She slipped on her shoes and headed out to the training grounds, hoping that it was time to patch things up.

_You're not living_

_'Til__you're living, living__ with me_

_You're not winning_

_'Til__ you're winning, winning me_

_You're not getting_

_'Til__ you're getting, getting me_

_You're not living_

_'Til__you're living, living__ for me_

Ino finally made it to the training grounds after walking for some time. She looked around to see if Shikamaru was there already. She couldn't see him. Then she detected his chakra from behind her and all she saw was dark blue. She felt hands on her shoulders guiding her through the streets of Konoha. She couldn't figure out what he was up to.

_This is the potential break up song_

_Our album needs just one_

_Oh baby please_

_Please, tell me_

Someone removed the blindfold that covered her eyes, so all she saw was, a small chocolate cake, her favorite, with 'Happy Birthday Ino!' written on it in icing. She turned around to face Shikamaru.

"I'm sorry Ino. I shouldn't have forgotten."

_This is the potential make-up song_

_Please just admit you're wrong_

_Which will it __be_

_Which will it __be_

Tears began to well up in Ino's eyes. "Arigatou, Shika-kun." She said with a smile. Shikamaru gave her a smirk and drew her close.

"Are we friends again?" He asked her.

"Yes" She answered softly.

"Well, that doesn't work for me. I want to be more than that for you Ino."

He stared into her eyes for a long moment and finally planted a kiss on her bright pink lips.

**A/N: Hey! Well here it is my first ****Naruto**** girl ****songfic****! I've ****been wanting**** to write this forever, but I wanted to get my story up first. But I'm still waiting for a few more reviews on that one before I put up the next chapter, so I wrote this to entertain everyone during ****the wait. So as you know the song is Potential Break ****Up**** Song by ****Aly**** and AJ. See ****ya**** next time.**

**-Akinaxx**


End file.
